Minus vs Pluses
by Star009
Summary: It all started when Kazahaya found that paper...and answered a cry for help that had gone unnoticed for so long.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Sorry for any OOCness that may occur because I haven't read Legal Drug in _ages_. That OC I put in there? Modeled off of Atsuki Saijo from

Lux-Pain. The title was supposed to be like 'Venus Versus Virus.' Hence the reason why the title has absolutely nothing to do with the story. It

was for sound purposes only. Wait, I take back what I said about my OC. He _is_ Atsuki, he's just one from a different dimension and thus has

nothing to do with the world of Lux-Pain. I don't own it nor Legal Drug.

* * *

Kazahaya was putting the merchandise up on the shelves when he a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. It had a series of numbers on it in

some kind of mathematical equation. "Kazahaya, what are you doing?" Rikuo said as he snatched the paper from Kazahaya's hand. "Why is this

here?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Kazahaya replied.

"This is someone's algebra homework."

"What's algebra?"

"Higher mathematics. It's something that you learn in high school.

"I guess it belongs to some high school student then. We should find him and return this paper to him," Kazahaya said as he touched the paper.

He found himself inside a small attic with a small cot nearby. Kazahaya heard crying in the background, and saw a thin, feminine-looking boy that

was tied up. He looked to be seventeen years old, had black eyes and silver hair. He seemed to be in pain. Kazahaya then came to his senses and

found that Rikuo was carrying him. "Put me down," he said, blushing at the same time. "That high school student…it looks like he's been

kidnapped."

"And I guess you're going to try and save him, right?" Rikuo said with certainty.

"Of course!" Kazahaya replied. "There was a window in that attic, and I saw the street name. That place is on Holy Cow Avenue." Rikuo stifled a

laugh. "Holy cows, eh?" Kazahaya merely ignored him and stalked out of the drugstore.

* * *

"I know that street is here somewhere," Kazahaya muttered to himself. "Ah, here it is." He entered the front of the dilapidated shop. Everything

was covered in dust. Seeing the staircase behind the counter top, Kazahaya approached it and tested the first step. The stairs creaked under his

weight, and the three doors that faced him at the top of the landing looked like they wouldn't even open. There was a door to his left and right,

and a door that was right in front of him. "Which door leads to the attic?" Kazahaya muttered in alarm.

* * *

Rikuo found the shop and climbed up the stairs…only to run into a stationary Kazahaya. "You idiot, what the hell were you thinking! You know

you shouldn't run off by yourself," he said, annoyed.

"That doesn't matter right now," Kazahaya retorted impatiently. "He's behind one of these three doors." A loud groan issued from the middle door.

"There's your answer," Rikou said. He burst through the door, only to find a skeleton lying on the small cot.

* * *

"I see, so what do you plan on doing now?" Kakei asked.

"Well, that math paper wasn't old or wrinkled or anything like that," Kazahaya replied, confused. "And I don't know how something like that could

even get into the store without that person being here physically."

"I imagine that this person's spirit must have been calling out for help all this time. That paper was just a way of communicating that desire. And

you, Kazahaya, answered that call. Don't fret about it; it'll be taken care of."

"Thank you," Kazahaya said, then went back to work.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear about it? Atsuki's body was found in an abandoned shop," a high school girl said. Rikuo looked up in surprise, and a small

smile graced his lips. Kazahaya was going to be in a joyous mood that night.


	2. Winter Fear P1: Living Snowmen

**A/N:** A reviewer asked if it was going to continue. I decided why not, and gave this story an actual plot.

* * *

Kazahaya shivered in his thin jacket. Rikuo was beside him, warm in his new fur coat that he bought with money that he 'borrowed' from Kazahaya. It was six in the evening. The Green Drugstore was covered in snow, and Kazahaya looked out the window, where it was snowing yet again. "Ugh, why did it have to snow," he complained for the umpteenth time. Rikuo eyed him coolly, almost as if he were planning something.

"Ugh, so depressing," Kazahaya said. Rikuo stealthily came up behind him, and whispered into his ear. "Then why don't I cheer you up with a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Don't sneak up behind me, pervert!" A blush, on Kazahaya's part, and silence soon followed. "_I'll_ make the hot chocolate," Kazahaya said with annoyance while walking to their small, shared kitchen. Presently, a soft knock was heard.

"Come in!" came Kazahaya cheerfully. Kakei entered the small apartment with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's with that look on you face?" Rikuo asked with suspicion. Kakei frowned before he replied.

"Well, you're going to have to come look for yourself out the windows, actually."

"Huh, what's wrong?" Kazahaya asked, his head poking out of the kitchen. The curtains opened soundlessly, and Rikuo's expression unexpectedly showed the briefest hint of surprise. Kazahaya, curious, nearly dropped the tray carrying two mugs of steaming hot chocolate when he looked out the window.

"W-why are those snowmen…_moving towards the drugstore_?" Kazahaya said, filled with dread and panic.

"That is what puzzles me," Kakei said. "I didn't see this coming, which means that someone as powerful as me must be controlling them. But don't worry," he said, noticing how pale Kazahaya had become, "these snowmen are easy to take care of."

"I suppose that you expect us to get flamethrowers and destroy them that way?" Rikuo said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," Kakei replied, "but you have to melt the core to kill them. They're small, like marbles, and are made purely out of ice. And after you do that, you'll get a week-long, paid vacation." Kakei produced two flamethrowers from seemingly nowhere and handed them to Kazahaya and Rikuo; he said with a smile, "Have fun," and left.

"I _really_ don't want to do this," Kazahaya complained.

"Well, we _do_ get a paid vacation for a week, you know," Rikuo replied. Ending on that particular note, he and Kazahaya went downstairs to defeat the snowmen.

* * *

It was midnight when Kazahaya and Rikuo staggered back into their apartment. Saiga knocked on the door, and Rikuo was the one that answered.

"Kakei wanted me to tell you that your vacation begins now," he said, and promptly left, never taking off his sunglasses.

"Oi, did you hear that?" Rikuo said.

"Do NOT call me 'Oi'," Kazahaya answered before throwing a pillow in his general direction. The little ice spider in the corner of the room disappeared after this exchange.


	3. Winter Fear P2: The Ice Queen

Kakei was in his office, with Saiga's arms around his waist. "The Ice Queen is stirring," he said. "Ever since those demonic snowmen came, Ice Creatures have been flooding the place, waiting to welcome her."

"But, the Ice Queen won't be able to wake now," Saiga replied. "She can only awaken during the winter solstice, which has already past."

"That may be true, but she can emerge through another loophole, as long as it is still winter here."

Saiga stroke Kakei's hair before replying. "I don't suppose that this loophole deals with something that is easily obtainable?"

A pause; a sigh follows. "It does. The Ice Queen needs to feast on the blood of a male virgin. The boy isn't just pretty; he also has to be naive as well."

"Don't worry about it, love," Saiga replied sweetly into his ear. "Rikuo won't let anything happen to Kazahaya."

That's what I'm afraid of," Kakei whispered. "If Rikuo is not with him, then Kazahaya…will die."

::

Kazahaya was working quietly, putting up boxes of lip balm on the shelves. Saiga then suddenly wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's waist, startling him into dropping the box that he was holding. "Ah, Saiga! What do you want?" he said.

"Kakei wants to see you in his office, along with Rikuo," Saiga said nonchalantly.

"Do I _have_ to bring that idiot with me?" Kazahaya mumbled under his breath as he stalked off to get Rikuo. Said man slowly crept towards Kazahaya, and pounced on him. "Rikuo, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kazahaya shrieked.

Rikuo then slipped away from view, already heading to Kakei's office.

::

"I have a job for you," Kakei said.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Kazahaya asked eagerly.

"There is a cavern in Hokkaido, where a pendant of pure ice is hidden. Your job is to retrieve that necklace and make sure that it isn't damaged in any way. I have already emailed the location to your cell phones. As for any expenses, please save the receipt and you will be reimbursed. Also, you two will need this particular flashlight." Kakei then gives them a peculiar flashlight whose handle was a hue of colors, from red, to white, to black.

"All right. Besides, I could use the money," Kazahaya said. "But does Rikuo _have_ to come with me?"

"Yes, because there are various traps in the cavern that one person alone can't navigate."

"Right, we're on it," Kazahaya said as he and Rikuo left.

"Please stay safe," Kakei whispered worriedly.

::

"That is one tiny cavern," Kazahaya said in wonder. He shivered slightly in his thin coat. "And how come _YOU_ get to have the nice warm thick coat! After all, you bought it with _my_ money!"

Rikuo immediately clamped his hand around Kazahaya's mouth. "Shut up before someone sees us," he said quietly into Kazahaya's ear. "And don't be fooled by what you see on the outside. You shouldn't let your guard down."

Rikuo then proceeded to enter the cavern, followed by a sulking Kazahaya. The second that Kazahaya stepped into the cavern, a slippery surface was all it took for him to fall into an unseen, deep pit. "Kazahaya, are you alright? Answer me!" Rikuo called out.

"I'm okay," was the echoing reply. Rikuo jumped in after him, and together, they walked down the long tunnel with the peculiar flashlight. Along the tunnel walls were inscriptions that neither of them could read. After a few minutes of walking, Kazahaya stopped, utterly frozen in his tracks. "Idiot, don't just stand there. Keep walking," Rikuo said annoyed.

"But…don't you hear that noise?" Kazahaya asked, confused.

"I don't hear anything. Anyway, we should keep going."

Kazahaya, however, refused to budge an inch. "I can hear it. It sounds like something is coming towards us."

No sooner had he said that, than an enormous boulder the size of a colossal beach ball came tumbling their way. "Kazahaya, watch out!" Rikuo said, catching Kazahaya and pulling him out of danger.

"Rikuo, get off of me! And why's there something shining in my eyes?" Kazahaya said in one long breath.

Rikuo looked up at the object, and a single phrase came out of his mouth. "It's a door."

::

"A door," Kazahaya muttered. "But, where does it go?" A single touch and the large reflective ice door opened silently to reveal a room of nothing but ice. There were caskets that formed a circle enclosing more caskets in the same pattern that encircled a single casket in the middle, made of glass. Inside of it was a beautiful figure…girl or boy neither Kazahaya nor Rikuo could tell. This person wore a plain white shirt with gray three-quarter pants, and black dress shoes. Kazahaya took a closer look at the marvelous figure. "Look, a pendant!" he exclaimed. The jewel was in the shape of a horse, and very beautiful. Kazahaya moved to remove the lid when Rikuo stopped him from doing so. "You shouldn't touch it; the pendant might be cursed. And, the flashlight handle turned completely black when we entered this place."

"Is that also why the light that it's emitting is blue?" Kazahaya asked while observing the flashlight. Suddenly, he had the urge to touch that beautiful horse pendant and could no longer resist that desire. The second his fingers touched its cool surface, Kazahaya lost all consciousness.

::

"Kazahaya, wakeup. Wake up, Kazahaya," a voiced called. "Ah…my heads hurts," Kazahaya moaned. "Oi, you shouldn't be so gullible," Rikuo said.

"Gullible! What, exactly, made me gullible!" Kazahaya shouted, his face turning red.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Kakei said, slinking out the door. But neither of them took notice.

"Who do you think you are, calling me gullible!" Kazahaya raged. One second was all it took, for Rikuo to leave a peck on Kazahaya's lips.

"Good night, _Kazahaya_," he said quietly.

::

"Well, it seems that the Ice Queen will be sealed for all eternity," Kakei murmured to himself. He was on the couch in his office.

"But, what are we going to do about the pendant?" Saiga asked who was right beside him.

"The pendant was a request from someone, a sorceress, someone who can grant wishes. She is much stronger than me, and I…didn't want to offend her. At any rate, I asked Kazahaya to give the pendant to the girl who specifically asks for it."

"…And the money?"

"She paid six hundred thousand yen for the retrieval of that pendant. It must mean something special to her."

"…Like how you're special to me?"

"…Exactly."

::

The bell outside the shop rang as a new customer came in. "Um, excuse me, but I was supposed to come back today, to retrieve a horse pendant," she said. Kazahaya immediately went to her side.

"Are you the client who wanted this?" he said, producing the horse of ice.

"Yes, thank you," the girl said as she took the pendant. "I hope to see you again sometime, _Kazahaya_," she said sweetly, then promptly turned on her heels and left the drugstore.

"Wait, how did that girl know my name?" he wondered aloud, stunned and completely paralyzed with fear.

* * *

**A/N:** If you haven't read the one-shot manga 'Camelot Garden', then please read it. In fact, that's how I got the

inspiration for this story. I deeply apologize for not updating for so long. I just moved to Fiction Press and I am

currently working on a story for that site. Also, that sorceress who's the client? That's me. Yes, everyday, I imagine

that I'm a sorceress. Anyway, that's it for this story. It's the end.


End file.
